


An Unnamed River

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: descriptive poem





	An Unnamed River

In a forest everyone has forgotten, runs a river with no name.  
She floats down this river, eyes open to the sky. She is a florescent light  
in a room with no windows, pale and blank. Her hair streams from her skull like rat  
tails, curling around tree roots and snaring the unwary toad. Her face becomes  
host for a dinner party of flies, alighting on lashes and lips. Her  
countenance is peaceful, relaxed cheeks smeared with running mascara,  
partially open rosebud mouth with lipstick inexpertly reapplied. Her naked body shows  
no sign of chill, though the water is snow melt and even the snakes shy away. There is a brand  
on her shoulder, a stylized M, one of many scars decorating her flesh. Her mosquito bite  
nipples the only color to her, even the scars have whitened in the cold.  
A line around her throat, scratches litter her legs,  
a deep gash runs across her concave stomach,  
no longer bleeding, but gaping wide in a gruesome  
smile. Her arms are thin, floating perpendicular to her body.  
One catches on a rock near the edge of the water. She stays, suspended  
in time, trapped between the rock and the slow current. Then she is free,  
slipping on the slimy moss coating the protrusion. She will never be found.  
Floating down this unnamed river, through a forest no one remembers.


End file.
